Lydia Underover
Name: Lydia Underover Apparent Age: 33 Seeming: '''Darkling '''Kith: '''Leechfinger '''Court: '''Spring (Royal) '''Clarity: '''6 '''Wyrd: 4 Mask: '''Lydia is an attractive woman with the trace of a predator about her actions. She appears to mortal eyes as an attractive, if unusually intense woman. Her hair is always carefully done, though usually in a style somewhat out of date. Her clothing is always of immaculate quality with her wardrobe choices leaning towards comfortable office wear. Her eyes are blue and piercing, with the faintest hint of an unusal milky sheen to them. Though most humans cannot place exactly why, they usually leave her presence somewhat shaken. '''Mien: '''In her true form Lydia remains attractive, but is far more unsettling. Her perfect smile now displays an unsettling number of razor sharp shark like teeth. Her skin is flawlessly white, and never betrays the trace of a tan. Her eyes retain their intense quality, strangely though only the electric blue rings of the irises can be seen through the milky white that obscures the remainder of her eyes, obscuring even her pupils. Lydia's fingers end in wickedly sharp needle tips, which while frightful seem to give her no difficulty in shuffling papers or handling delicate objects. '''Role: Lydia is a high ranking and influential member of the Spring Court but works openly as a broker of informataion and goods for anyone in the Freehold who would bother to pursue her services. It is well known that Underover can get anyone anything they could possibly desire if they are willing to both ask and pay. Though she is not herself a Duchess of Spring, some rightly assume her influence easily dwarfs many of the established members of the Duchy of Flowers. History: '''Lydia Underover has been an established mover and shaker in the Freehold of Gold and Iron for a considerable length of time. Those who keep track of such things suggest that she began functioning openly as a rumormonger around a decade ago, though others suggest she had laid the groundwork for her networks in the years before going public. The truth is that Lydia is one of the most well informed Changelings in the City, with many of her informants completely ignorant of the fact that they give her information in one fashion or another. Though she is always fair Lydia smiles a little too widely, and a little too often, to be completely on the level. Yet, if her claims of being an objective provider of services is really just a mask then it has never once been observed to slip. Lydia is a smooth operator, she has everything to sell and all the time in the world to get you to buy it. Though she is a busy person, and has dealings with an endless number of people, it would be interesting to note that Lydia is likely one of the least paranoid memebers of the Freehold. An excellent player of the game, she is almost certainly spying the cards all the other major players are holding and is more than clever enough to accurately guess the hands of those she is not currently monitoring. There are plenty with political aspirations who view Underover as a potential obstacle or tool, but only a true fool would ever directly confront her. While it is a safe bet that the physcial arena would be the best place to trump the scheming darkling, she herself has certainly considered this as well. It should give even the most hulking of brutes a moments pause if they take time to consider the potential steps a creature such as her would take to ensure their own safety. '''Motley: *Hodgewood Stiles *? *? Entitlement: '''Satrapy of Pearls '''Known Contracts (Assumed) *Darkness 2 *Hearth 3 *Vainglory 3 *Fleeting Spring 2